Hot Head
by ChorpReturns
Summary: An AU at the end of the Saiyan saga. Feeling shame at the loss of his friends, and no dragonballs to bring them back, Krillin snaps at Goku, and is yearning for vengeance against Nappa.


**Hot Head**

Disclaimer: No poseo la bola Z del dragon

"Dad!" whispered Gohan as he laid his head on the candy cloud like a soft pillow. He called out to his father again, feeling strength. Amidst all the death, Gohan still held his innocence and hope. Daddy's here, and is going to save the day!

Goku broke one of his last senzu beans in half, and fed it to his boy. With a smile on his face whispered. "I'm proud of you son." Instantly after swallowing, Gohan's felt lighter than air, and twice as strong. Goku rubbed on Gohan's head. "Don't worry, I'm here." Afterward, he walked to Krillin. "How are you holding up?"

Son Goku knelt to one knee in front of his childhood friend and rival. "Krillin?" Krillin's face was downtrodden in the dirt; it was sopping wet; clay made of sweat, and sadness, and shame. "Here Krillin, this will make you better." Believing Krillin could even be unconscious; he shifted his head and fed the bean to him. It tasted of sunflower seeds.

Krillin bit his tongue as stirred and got up. He looked into Goku's warm eyes, and shiny white grin. Goku started talking but Krillin looked to 4 places on the battlefield:

The crater where Yamcha laid along with the bits of the suicidal Saibaman around him

Chaozu's hat, as the rest of his body was disintegrated when he too, used a self destruct like the Saibaman before him.

Tenshinhan's outstretched body, missing one of his hands. The wind blew softly, and you can almost hear his pain of being unable to save the world himself.

Piccolo. His body also outstretched, the second strongest of the Z Fighters, and no longer a demon, having sacrificed his life to save another. Evil or not, the dragon dies with him, and all chances of changing things back to normal. Goku didn't notice that single tear fell from Krillin, or the glassy stare in his eyes. Suddenly Krillin tuned in to Goku.

"Sorry I took a bit long- At this Krillin kneed Goku in the groin, frightening Gohan, and surprising the Saiyans. Goku coughed deep, and upon bowling over to protect himself, he set himself up with a solid hook into his jaw. Goku fell with a thud, biting back the pain, preventing himself from yelling

"Krillin what are you doing?" shrieked Gohan as he jumped to his father's side, ready to defend him from the little man.

Nappa was confused to say the least. They're…fighting? "Vegeta? What the hell?" He looked to Vegeta, who was close to cackling.

"The little hot head." He replied, and said no more.

Krillin's Chi was rising along with his own rage. "Sorry I took a bit long? That's all you can say?" Immediately Gohan started to protest.

"Daddy-

"Shut the hell up!" Krillin started shaking as he yelled this. Goku opened his eyes, and was solemn, and silent. "You jerk! Who do you think you a-are? Making us wait like t-that!" His chi was no longer rising, but was now glowing brighter. Each time a tear fell, a little bit of fire started consuming his soul.

"We went through hell, and you had a good ol time, didn't you? Frolic with all the dead girls, take a nap? Our friends and rivals all taking naps too. But you can't ever wake them!" His voice started cracking.

"The little b--!" laughed Nappa heartily. "No warrior would cry for another on the battlefield!" Krillin turned to Nappa, teeth gritted, and gnashing, grinding and scraping like wood on sandpaper.

"What are you going to do you scum! You cur! You SLIME!" Nappa started laughing at the words, and flipped off the warrior, and beckoned him close. As Goku got up steadily, Krillin appeared swiftly behind Goku, facing the behemoth.

"You don't deserve the glory of avenging our friends, Son Goku." Krillin's words stated with a deep pain grating Goku's ears. "Interfere, and there will be trouble. I promise." Gohan fell back to the ground, flabbergasted as the monk walked slowly to Nappa. Goku turned, and said nothing, feeling shame for not being where he needed the most.

"_I promise, I will never let this happen again_." he thought as he watched Krillin, sensing the enormous heat leaving his body. _"Win."_

"Power up if you like." Laughed Nappa as Krillin was a mere 30 feet from him. "I'll wait." Immediately Krillin tore off his gi top, and got into a shaolin monk stance. The rage was igniting his body red.

"Hey Vegeta, what the scouter say? Just for s-- and giggles!" Vegeta smirked, and pressed two buttons on the side of his scouter.

"It's over 1300!" Nappa turned to him smiling crookedly.

"Really? After that beating! He's pretty durab- Krillin kneed Nappa in the face, and before the recoil could send him flying, Krillin stabbed his fist into Nappa's neck and he was sent flying. Nappa was sent into the nearest giant rock boulder and it fell with a crash. Gohan and Goku watched as Krillin in a fiery brightness heaved heavily.

"Good one midget." Laughed Vegeta. He started talking, but Krillin wasn't listening. His eyes and ears and nose focused for Nappa. Suddenly he felt him. Nappa was behind him, glowing hands, cackling deeply as he sent an arcing punch at him. Krillin closed his eyes and his ears and his soul.

The world was a black void. The world had stillness to it. Cold and silent. In the middle of the void was a mortal. The flame was burning bright.

Krillin ducked under Nappa's reach, and jumped into the air before Nappa can recover. Nappa smiled, and gave chase. Goku looked on, noticing the change.

"Dad? What's going to happen?" Goku didn't answer, and continued staring.

Nappa was flying to Krillin, straight up in the air as Krillin looked him deep into the eyes.

"Ready to die?" Nappa asked as he got closer and closer, body heaving with strength. Krillin said nothing, but raised his 4 fingers, stretched out to his face. Using his chi like a magnifying lens, the sun rays exploded bright into everyone's eyes, except for Krillin, who had his eyes away from the sun. As Nappa screamed and rubbed his eyes, Krillin got ready.

Usually you need perfect balance and chi to perform the Destructo Disk. Too bad Krillin didn't give a s-- as he poured so much energy into his outstretched right hand, that the humongous and unstable blade nicked off a bit of his ear. With an outrageous cry, thinking of all of his friends, he forced the blade from his hands, forcing away his body from the momentum.

Nappa was first screaming at the blindness, and went silent. As if he was butter, the Kienzen sliced through two thirds of his torso. He looked down, and watched as fluid and some entrails fell to the ground. He could see Vegeta's disgusted expression, and upon looking up, he saw a bright phoenix staring at him in silence. Everything started going into a fuzzy white as he instantly went into shock, and vomited.

Nappa's soul was already in Hell before his body even reached the ground. Krillin fell to the ground, and prayed to his God, thanking him for allowing him vengeance. Gohan ran to Krillin, laughing, congratulating him "Pitiful." Whispered Vegeta. Before he can react, Son Goku was already in front of him allowing Gohan to reach Krillin. His skin was back to normal, and though with tears, he had a smile on his face.

"Take him out Goku!" Krillin shouted. Goku held out thumbs up, with a smile. He knew their friendship was good again. He then turned to Vegeta

"It's my turn." He stated.

"Oh, so confidant, are we now?" Vegeta was no longer smiling. The match for the Earth was about to begin…

END

About this story:

Do you know how many times Krillin could have pwned enemies in DBZ? First off, the Destructo Disk is perhaps the strongest attack because with a well aimed throw, death will come 100 percent! Plus with the Solar Flare, Krillin would become the greatest one trick pony in the series. (Which is probably why the attack was downplayed in the anime and movies whenever he used it.)

Still, if anything, Krillin deserved that kill.

Also, I hated how everyone was so happy that Goku finally came after almost everyone's dead. Are you telling me NO ONE felt anger at Goku? Seriously? The thought kept popping into my head, do I wrote it and here you go.

Thanks for reading. You're the best.

A ChorpReturns Production


End file.
